


Forgive and Let Live

by orphan_account



Series: Shimadacest Week [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji is now alive and in arm’s reach. Just not how Hanzo remembered him. Bloody and- No. Not bloody but happy, teasing him with jokes and kisses on the corner of his lips. Yet each thought is stained with blood so fresh even the happiest memory turns painful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: what do i name this
> 
> Day 1 of Shimadacest Week: Forgiveness / Reconciliation

Hanzo sat on the terrace outside the old dojo so fondly tied to childhood memories. How he yearned for those days where him and Genji would train inside without a care in the world to return. Even if he always was so strict whilst his brother lived so carefree. Looking back, that aloofness that irritated him at times now seemed like a god given gift. To think someone would never fail to have a bright smile no matter what misfortunes came upon him was near unreal to experience. Sometimes that happy smile he shared would reflect back at the worst of times. 

Yet despite all those joyful thoughts of Genji he gained over the years, now all his mind could focus on were times where he had been a little too rough on him. Whether it was just malicious words or piled up bruises and blood accidentally shed from rendered flesh. It seemed almost like a plague taking over his mind as a constant reminder of his irredeemable actions. He always expected guilt to follow him forever, but what he felt now...

This was torture. And rightfully so. It’s what a man who murdered his own brother in cold blood deserved.  Not forgiveness Genji had handed him all those months ago. Somehow even that wouldn’t calm his mind from the guilt that plagued his mind like maggots. He shouldn’t have received that forgiveness to begin with. Genji should have killed him then and there, but that fool again decides to play by his own deranged play book. What secrets of peace did those monks show him great enough brush off chaining him down to that robotic body till death? To think that now nothing was left, save for his face.

Hanzo could only shudder at the thought

After all these years separated, how could it look so familiar yet beyond recognition. Those scars created from Hanzo’s sword stared right back at him almost taunting despite those words of forgiveness. It was only meant as proof, but it only served to eat away at his thoughts leaving his lungs heavy, and both jaw and fists clenched against the fabric of his pants. Each breath was a struggle to take in when his chest grew tighter with each thought that went by. Reality was all too cruel to face.

“What do you want?” Hanzo didn’t have to see him coming nor hear any footsteps to feel a sudden presence joining in.

“What if the guards spot you, anija?” Genji chirped from behind him. Now the footsteps were more evident as he walked over and took a seat near his brother.

“I’m not an ameture.” Hanzo turned to give him a dirty look, but quickly found himself frozen in a second unbearable pang of guilt in his chest. Out of all the times he decided to take off that mask and reveal those scars.

“Sitting out in the open isn’t very subtle, or are you intentionally trying the hidden in the wide open?” 

“Genji.”

“That never worked out well in the past you know.”

“ _ Genji. _ ” 

A sudden robotic laughter rung in his ears taking him by surprise. Even with the scars carved deep into the last shred of skin his brother had, his smiles remained just as beautiful. 

“That’s the old anija I wanted to see.” Genji offered him a pat on the shoulder for the sake of additional comfort. 

“Perhaps you should have stayed longer with that monk for a training in manners.” 

“What fun would I be then?” Genji leaned in closer to be left merely inches away from the other. “If you’re the stern one, I need to even it out with not being so tight~.” 

Up close he could see that nothing truly changed past those scars. The twinkle in his eyes remained the same, eternally plotting up mischiefs upon either him or some poor unsuspecting stranger minding their own business. Hanzo could swear any second now he’d have to listen to some sort of elaborate plan to sneak out past the guards. But instead, he inched a bit further till he could feel hot breath gently collide against his skin. 

Just as he obliged leaning in, hoping to receive a kiss of some sorts Genji pulled away laughing again. 

“You don’t get a kiss till you stop being grumpy, anija~.” 

Hanzo just sat there speechless, eyes wide open. He knew he should have expected his brother to pull another one of his jokes on him, but why would it have to be during one of those touching moments he missed so dearly? This time he had the will to narrow his eyes, giving Genji a little glare in return before pulling his gaze away back to the city of Hanamura. If they both want the good old days, he’ll give him the good old days exactly as they were.

“You can give me the silent treatment all you want, I’m not leaving.” 

He scooted closer to him and made himself comfortable the silence surrounding them. Hanzo wasn’t sure how long the either of them would hold up in this childish, but there was no way he would end up losing to him. With only the focus of besting his younger brother, all dark clouds in his thoughts slowly drifted away letting the memories of their playful childish squabbles replay peacefully with no blood to stain the happiness.

“Just so you know, anija, I’m going to win.” 

Genji spoke up one last time before falling back to their silence. 

_ Try me, brother.  _


End file.
